


fixation or psychosis (devoted to neurosis now)

by scandalous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prisoner Will Graham, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Lust, early season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Frederick Chilton finds himself fixated on one Will Graham.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky, Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	fixation or psychosis (devoted to neurosis now)

**Author's Note:**

> **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** guilt over desire due to it being illegal or immoral  
>  **trope bingo:** power dynamics
> 
> kept thinking about the _i'm now under your excluusive caare_ scene and just how horny it all is, so this came out.
> 
> enjoy!

Chilton should not be fantasizing about an inmate.

Most importantly, he should not be fantasizing about Will Graham. Intelligent psychopath said to be on the autism spectrum and yet also said to have an empathy disorder. A murderer. A cold, calculating bastard who keeps trying to claim that Hannibal Lecter is framing him.

He hates just how much he likes him. He's always been faintly aware of his own interest in men, but Will being under his thumb had brought all it to the forefront of his mind. It's not his fault, that's what he tells himself— maybe if Will hadn't said that he now was under his  _ exclusive care, _ voice honey sweet, dripping with… with  _ something, _ he wouldn't be acting like this. But he had said that, and now he had to deal with the consequences of that simple phrase.

He wishes Will Graham was under his exclusive care in a different way.

He swallows as he thinks about it, about Will reaching forward from his cell, everything empty, the security cameras turned on. It's not like anyone would care if he did something to an inmate, he runs the damn place. But he hasn't, and he doesn't plan to— he only abuses his power in a way that's strictly nonsexual, thank you very much.

In this fantasy, Will Graham starts it. Of  _ course _ he does, with the way he looks at him, grinning smugly, telling him that yes, he'll be under his  _ exclusive care _ … he'd start it. He almost expects that to be his psychopathic machination, to be trying to seduce him and manipulate him into something.

He undoes Chilton's pants and pulls them down along with his boxers and starts stroking him to hardness.

"Graham," he moans out, a hand on one of the bars, tightening around it.

"Yes, Dr. Chilton?" he asks, tilting his head, grinning at him like he's done this thousands of times before.

He gets hard embarrassingly fast, Will making sure to hit all the right spots, like he knows all his tastes in terms of getting jerked off just by looking at him. He whimpers, and Will Graham smiles at him.

"You like that, Dr. Chilton?" he teases. "You like getting jerked off by one of your inmates? I bet you'd love to fuck me, to make sure I'm limping so everyone can notice that you did something to me. No one would say anything, obviously. You  _ run _ this place."

Chilton comes into his hand and he's brought back to reality, panting heavily. Guilt hits him as soon as he processes what he's fantasizing about.

He's never been above a little unethical, unorthodox treatment, something or other— that's what drove his entire treatment of Abel Gideon, after all. But to have sex with an inmate; hell, to fantasize about having sex with an inmate… it leaves a foul taste in his mouth.

That doesn't stop from having thoughts, though. To think about Will Graham sucking him off under his desk; to think about Will Graham in that straitjacket, unable to escape him and yet smiling as if  _ Chilton's _ the one who's been caught and left helpless; to think about Will Graham in his cell, telling Alana Bloom and Hannibal Lecter about his little  _ adventures _ with Chilton, talking at length about just how much he's manipulated the boss of the place.

He doesn't know if, in his fantasies, he's in control or not. He should be, obviously, with how he's fucking an inmate at his own damn hospital and whatnot, but Will Graham has a certain manipulative pull that he's fallen for. It's addictive, the thought of falling for the schemes of one of his inmates, of Will Graham grinning at him triumphantly while he fucks him, like he's the one on top.

He doesn't like to pick apart someone when the someone is himself, as much as psychoanalysis is his job. All he knows is that he wants Will Graham all for himself, as much as he will not do that. He will not be highly unethical this time around, because he knows it will hit him back in the face. He can see the court and Will Graham smiling at him from the witness stand.

"You've become quite interested in Will, haven't you, Dr. Chilton?" Hannibal asks him over dinner one night, smiling at him, tilting his head.

"Yes," he replies, trying not to think too hard about his catalog of fantasies about the man. "Yes I have."

Hannibal smiles knowingly. "Me too, Frederick. I've found myself mesmerized by him."

There is just  _ something _ about Will Graham that draws people in, and he'll be damned before he finds out what it is. It's not simple psychopathy, as one might believe— his charm extends beyond the typical psycho pretend-charm. It's almost honest, all smiles and glances, eyes glinting fiercely while he remains composed.

He doesn't understand what's gotten over him. He knows the deal by now; jerk off, feel guilty, take a shower. He wishes he could stop.

"He's beautiful," Chilton says without thinking twice, and he looks down at his food as soon as he realizes his mistake.

Hannibal gives him a glance, a predatory glint in his eyes. "Oh, yes he is."

Yes, there's  _ something _ about Will Graham that draws people in.


End file.
